


anchorage of forgetfulness

by surexit



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's forgotten everything that's happened in the last five years.</p><p>(This is fanfic!amnesia, not real, researched amnesia.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	anchorage of forgetfulness

When Roy wakes up for the first time, he sees a white ceiling and smells a hospital. Luckily, he’s only awake for about thirty seconds before he slides back into blackness, which isn’t really enough time to freak out.

***

The second time he wakes up, the first thing he sees is Kaldur, sitting still and straight-backed in an institutional-looking green armchair. Roy tries to say his name, but all that comes out is a croak. It makes Kaldur’s head snap towards him. His face is calm, but there’s a very tiny crease between his eyebrows that Roy recognises. He clears his throat, and tries another conversational sally. “You okay?” he manages to rasp out.

“Am _I_ okay?” Kaldur says, his cool deep voice skipping over the words more rapidly than is his norm. “I’m not the one who fell off the side of a building, Roy.”

“Oh. Did I do that?” Roy doesn’t feel as much pain as thinks he should if that were the case, but after a second or two his slowly groping brain identifies the numb feeling throughout his body. He’s on painkillers, strong ones, he knows what _that_ feels like.

“Yes, Roy,” Kaldur says, and holds out an ice chip. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Roy accepts the chip, and spends a contemplative few moments sucking on it. He’s beginning to realise that something is off. Kaldur looks a good deal older than he should, and his hair’s different. Not good-different. The thoughts drift slowly across his brain, and Ray wrinkles his nose.

“What’s wrong?” Kaldur says. He’s sitting with his hands in his lap, watching Roy with perfectly even features, but Roy _knows_ Kaldur, and he can see tension in his shoulders. Kaldur’s worried.

“I don’t like the haircut,” Roy says. “You look like a henchman.”

“…Ah,” Kaldur says, after a moment. “To be expected, I suppose, even your head is not impenetrable.”

“What’s to be expected?” Roy says dreamily, and gestures for another ice chip.

Kaldur’s mouth tightens a little at the corners as he passes one to him. “I confess myself unaware of the medical protocol in this situation. I am going to confer with a doctor.”

“Okay,” Roy says agreeably, crunching on the chip. There seems to be nothing else to do, so he lets himself slip back into unconsciousness.

***

Roy wakes up in pain and angry. “I’ve got amnes-” he begins to say, as soon as he sees Kaldur, in the same position and the same place he was before, but has to stop and cough. “I’ve got amnesia, haven’t I?” he demands, when he can.

Kaldur’s eyes are tight at the corners. “Yes, but the memories should return.” He tries a smile. “And if not, we have access to several… mind specialists.”

Roy examines him. He’s sitting slightly forward on his chair, and he’s tapping one finger against his thigh. “I’ve forgotten something horrible, right?” he says.

“You’ve definitely missed rather a lot,” Kaldur says, and he reaches out a hand towards Roy, resting it over his forearm where it lies on top of the hospital blanket. 

Roy eyes it, and then says, “Don’t be a pussy. If we’re still together, then hold my hand. If we’re not, then back off.”

“Oh,” Kaldur says. He looks down at the bed, and bites his lip. Kaldur never lets this much uncertainty into his face, Roy’s beginning to get really freaked-out, and that makes him angrier.

“We’re not, are we?” he snaps. “Stop _touching_ me, then, Kaldur’ahm.”

“No, we are,” Kaldur says. “That’s actually one thing that hasn’t changed. We’re only recently back together and a lot of things are complicated,” he adds, conscientiously. His hand has moved as he’s talking, sliding under Roy’s. Their fingers fit together with a scrape of skin and callouses. “I’m not sure where to begin.”

“At the beginning,” Roy says, slightly mollified by the warmth of Kaldur’s hand. “And get me some more goddamn painkillers and tell me what I’ve broken, while you’re about it.”

“All right, Roy,” Kaldur says equably. And he does, and he doesn’t let go of Roy’s hand.


End file.
